Ending (Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World)
This is the final scene Weekenders and many people are finally out of the island and Rexy rules Isla Nublar once again in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (The next morning many people and our heroes are in the building shelter) Claire: Oh, my God, it's your parents. It's your parents. Come on, come on. Karen Mitchell: Are you okay? Oh, baby. Claire: I'm so sorry. Karen Mitchell: '''Are you okay? Come here. (Karen hugs Claire) '''Karen Mitchell: '''Sweetie. '''Spike Taylor and Aki Taylor: Max! Max Taylor: Mom! Dad! Reese Drake: Zoe! Zoe Drake: Reese! Mom! Daddy! Dr. Ancient: Rex! Are you okay! Rex Ancient: Mom! Dad! (The D-Team runs to their parents and hugs them) Zoe Drake: I was so worried, we never see you guys again! Dr. Drake: Oh, Zoe. We missed you so much, we miss you all. Aki Taylor: Thank goodness Max! Are you okay? Max Taylor: Yeah I'm fine, Mom. Tino Tonitini: Wow, their parents were worried about Max, Rex, and Zoe. Runo Misaki: Dan. Dan Kuso: Yes. Runo Misaki: I hope you're not wounded. Dan Kuso: Don't worry. I'm fine. Runo Misaki: Because... (hug Dan) I don't want to lose you. I'll be alone without you. Dan Kuso: Don't worry. We'll stick together, no matter what. Runo Misaki: I love you. Dan Kuso: I love you too. (Dan and Runo share a kiss as Tino walks up to his friends) Rod: We need to say something. (They walked to him) Tino, this is all our fault, if we haven't listen to you and stop Dr. Henry, Wu earlier our friends would never got in danger and the Indominus Rex would never been created. Tino Tonitini: Well, I think it had it out for you anyways. Laura: It doesn't matter. We'd kept it secret from you cause Dr. Wu does not want us to tell everyone about this. You're the only friend we ever had and we don't want to lose you. We held you back and ruined your life, and we're sorry. Tino Tonitini: Guys, you didn't ruin my day. What you did was messed up. But I think before I was putting too much blame on you guys for how things turned out. I've made plenty of mistakes on my own for sure. And if you do what you did, maybe things would have been different. But I take some adventures with 3 of my best friends anyday. (Dr. Z and his grandchildren smiled at him and Laura gives Tino a kiss) Sakura Avalon: That's so sweet. Tino Tonitini: Guys, I... I... I'm so sorry that for being so angry and enraged towards you guys. I was so afraid of that monster would kill my friends and my girlfriend. That's all. Human Twilight: It's okay Tino. Carver Descartes: Besides, we forgive you. Aki Taylor: And you helped keep my son safe. Max Taylor: Yeah. Tino Tonitini: Good point. Madison Taylor: Yeah, we're all safe and sound from this chaos. That's what matters now. Sakura Avalon: Good point, we should go to the amusement park, one with no dinosaurs in it. Erica Blandelli: I couldn't agree more. Dr. Z: You know what, Tino. Laura: You were right, creating a hybrid dinosaur was not a good idea. Rod: Yeah, we're sorry we did made a terrible mistake for creating a hybrid dinosaur and never listen to your warning and we also never told you and Owen what's it made of. Can you please forgive us. Tino Tonitini: It's okay. I'm very sorry for what I said to you two about that you're not my friends anymore. But you will always be my friends forever. (Dr. Z's grandchildren hugs Tino) Dr. Z: We'll make promise that will never create a hybrid dinosaur ever again. Tino Tonitini: Thanks. (Sunset Shimmer walks to Tino) Sunset Shimmer: And you're my boyfriend. And I will never break up with you for that. Tino Tonitini: And I will never break you up either. (Sunset Shimmer and Tino share a kiss, as Claire watches them kissing she turns and goes to Owen) Claire: So, what do we do now? Owen Grady: Probably stick together. For survival. (Owen and Claire walks away as the Weekenders Team happily watch them leave) Tino Tonitini: (In Simba's voice) Let's go home. All of us. (At Isla Nublar, Rexy walks to the helipad and watches the ruin park) Rexy: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!! (The movie ends with Queen Latifah - Walk the Dinosaur) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes